Stored-value and other varieties of pre-paid presentation instruments (e.g., gift cards, debit cards, prepaid credit cards, phone cards, etc.) are becoming increasingly popular, especially as a means to transfer money from one individual to another. They provide near the convenience of cash, given their wide acceptance, yet avoid the need to actually carry cash. Further, they may be “loaded” with value from any of a number of sources. Hence, the purchaser need not have cash to acquire such cards. Further still, stored-value presentation instruments allow those with poor credit and/or those who wish to remain anonymous to enjoy the purchasing convenience of credit cards.
Inactive stored-value presentation instruments, especially gift cards, are displayed for purchase like a typical retail item, often being displayed near the registers of retail establishments to provide convenient access for purchasers and to increase impulse purchases. Stored-value presentation instruments typically are not loaded with value while displayed. Nevertheless, some have devised ways to defeat presently-known security measures. For these and other reasons, improved validation and activation systems and methods are needed for presentation instruments, especially stored-value presentation instruments.